Dreamland
by Anora-the-Dreamer
Summary: A girl in a coma wanders through her dreamland, living battles she doesn't remember fighting. What's a dream and what's a memory? What's reality and what's a tale? AU MirSan InuKag
1. Prologue

**Dreamland**

**By Rivertam  
Summary: **A girl in a coma wanders through her dreamland, living battles she doesn't remember fighting. What's a dream and what's a memory? What's reality and what's a tale? AU MirSan InuKag

Well, here's yet another fic from me. We're going for 800 to 1000 words per chapter. I really wish I could've made Sango be the main character here, but I couldn't get it to work.  
/sarcasm/ Correct! I do own InuYasha! That's why I'm writing FANFICTION and still going to middle school/sarcasm/ No. I also already have some more chapters of this written/is deliriously happy/ I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO UPDATE ON TIME! WOO HOO/starts running around in circles screaming/

**Prologue**

She took a deep breath; she had absolutely no intention of fainting and entered the room.

Her feet felt heavy, but a quick look at them showed no sign of blocks of lead. Her eyes flitted around the room; she vaguely registered drab curtains, white walls and sunlight gleaming happily, as though it was defying her, through the window. However, she barely registered anything, it was the piece of furniture in the middle of the room that caught and held her attention.

It was a bed, white and clean, reeking of antibacterial chemicals, built of metal. But she had seen beds on a day-to-day basis, no; it was the person lying in the bed. It was that person that made her take two full steps back, landing painfully into the bedside table but that was of little concern. It was that person that made her eyes water, little droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes. It was that person that made her want to scream; the sound welled up, radiating from her gut, her just barely holding it back.

The girl had huge bags under her eyes, an IV pricking her skin and held by a piece of tape. There was a triangular bit of plastic clamped over her mouth, hooked to box with something that looked like an accordion that kept moving up and down up, up and down. Her body was completely covered in bandages, the wastebasket on the other side of the bedside table full of used ones that were soaked red with blood.

She didn't twitch, wave, smile, or even move when her mother entered. She didn't do anything when her mother came close, clinging and massaging her hand, hoping to kami that it would bring her back. But it didn't. If she didn't wake up soon, statistically speaking, she probably never would. That's what the doctor had said. While she wanted more than anything that he was full of crap, a quack, she knew on a conscious level that he was right.

The bottom line was, at this point, it was going to take a miracle to bring her daughter back.  
"No, no, no," she murmured, too quietly for the doctor standing beside her, observing nonchalantly, to hear.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Making a scene, or becoming a sobbing mass was going to help no one. What she wanted right now was information. She was going to stop at nothing until she got it.

"What happened?" she started, speaking very quickly, "Was it an accident? Who did this to her? Why?" Tears threatened to spill again. "What if she never comes back? Who brought her in? Where did they find her? She's been missing for a few weeks, but we-" _Pull yourself together! No tears! _"Thought she'd hit her head or something, that she was just lost..."

The doctor stood, he was a man of about twenty-five, probably fresh out of medical school. He stood and looked at the woman, and began to speak slowly and clearly. "We're not really sure. A kid that looked about fifteen brought her in, but the nurses just brought her up her quick, by the time the person at the desk started asking the relation, where he found her, and so on, he was just gone. The nurse that he gave the patient-"

The woman's face hardened again. "Don't call her that."

The doctor, if she was in the mood to be formal would be called Dr. Slate, looked faintly perplexed. "Don't call her what? I'm very sorry if I've offended you in some way, but I don't believed I used any offensive terms-"

"Don't call her 'the patient.' Her name is Kagome."

Under any other circumstances Mrs. Higurashi would have at least bothered to be polite. Under any other circumstances Dr. Slate would be angry at being ordered in such a manner, but he empathized with the woman and didn't begrudge her.

A nod. "Very well then. The nurse that he gave Kagome to just said that he or she dressed oddly, but was in too much of a hurry to let her get a good look."

"Who did this to her?" Her voice was incredibly cold.

"We're not sure. This may sound...odd, but the wounds looked like they were given to by teeth."

Her mom's eyebrows shot up. "A dog?"

"Erm...no. The bite marks were huge. We're not really sure."

"So you're telling me that a saber-toothed tiger attacked her?" She almost laughed.

The doctor blushed, suddenly realizing how stupid this sounded. "Anyway, whatever this was attacked her and she was slammed into something hard, a tree or a wall, maybe."

"That when she hit her head?"

"Yes."

So Mrs. Higurashi stood, staring and thinking. What else was there to do?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sat up suddenly, the light danced across the open air, a smile that would shatter the moon. What? Where was this?

Snap, click, boom.

Her own face on a missing poster, that really awful school photo picture of her no less.

When was she missing? She was always home on time! Always, maybe there was a mistake?

Whirl, run, thump.

I held a baby, he was so adorable and a boy, he clung to my arms. Her hands were looked littler and for some reason I was grinning and stroking his hair.

Cradle, baby, cry.

"I love you, please wake up! You can't die" Tears dripped down my face. "You just can't."

I love someone? When did that happen?

Kiss, hug, tear.

A cat. A street. The cat was little, sweet-looking and striped. The street was dark and lonely, not a good place for anyone to be alone after dark. You'd think I'd have more sense.

Claws, soft, fur.

Red, there was just red. Blood, blood, it's all over my leg? Is it mine? (The blood, not the leg.)

Salt, veins, heart.

A shining and gorgeous marble. It's light pink, its every move seems to sparkle with an iridescent light. It looked more like a gem than a kid's toy, and it sat in my palm.

Twinkle, teal, temper.

All the clips that have me in them suddenly speed up.

A guy, he has a ponytail and an odd necklace, dressed in all black. He also has a red handprint on his face. I wanted to live some more of the memory, maybe find out who he is, but...

Faster.

Silver hair.

Go farther.

SLAP.

Be stronger.

Miasma.

Cry less.

Red eyes.

Everything is a blur. I can't even make out shapes, just color...

Creamy white. Zoom!

Mustn't love.

Rich scarlet.

Mustn't care.

Sky blue.

Never let them know you're hurt.

A pink that looks happy.

Never flinch.

An unnatural white.

Protect the ones you care about, no matter what the cost.

STOP!

My mind is reeling, and something is finally registering. My brain feels odd, like it's in pieces. I'm asleep and this was a dream. That's got to be it.

The pieces are trying to put themselves together, I can feel it. And it _hurts_.

I need to wake up, but I can't. I'm bound here but why? I took a look at my body, I look normal enough. But my arm...There should be a scar about halfway up; I fell on some broken glass a few months ago. What the hell is happening?

_Think _I ordered myself, _What happened?_

I try to remember, I do, but...there's nothing. I know people are supposed to have a family, but I can't remember mine.

Something happened, I shouldn't be stuck here, but I can't remember that either.

Fortunately, or unfortunately if you're me, whatever was showing me all those clips of what I'm pretty sure is my life is more than willing to give me a tour. Something is telling me I'm not going to like what I find out one bit.

It all starts at home one morning, or I assume it's home as I watch myself get out of bed. Oh, yes. I know exactly how weird that sounds, but it's just what I'm doing.

I, well let's clear this up. When I say Dream Me that's the me I'm watching. When I say me, I'm referring to the me that's trapped in this place and has no memories. Cleared up?

Dream Me slams the alarm clock and hides under the covers, I almost giggle. Oh, kami there is something really really wrong isn't there? Why am I seeing this? I feel the tears, so I can cry.

Upon this realization is when the panic sets in. If I cry, do I need to eat? Do I need to drink? I didn't see anything of the sort around here; I don't think I can eat food from my memories. Am I going to die here?

Shudder and shiver, am I already dead? Well?

Shit! How do I use the bathroom?

And, the bonus question: How do I get out?

No, no, no. Never mind that now. For now I am going to concentrate on these things, somewhere within them are the answers. If I get hungry, I'll get food. I'll find a way out. That's what he would say.

Who is he?

Dream Me curls up under the covers, grumbling fiercely and occasionally muttering curses. She probably hadn't gotten much sleep the last night.  
A boy comes in and yelled at her, until he was silenced by a pillow connecting to his face.

I giggle.

Ah, dream girl is finally getting up-no. She just wanted the pillow back.

"Souta, I'm not going to school," Dream Me grumbles.

Souta looks dubious. "Why not?"

He obviously had her there.

She finally rolls out of bed and onto the floor, army crawling to the vanity. So this is what I am like in the morning. I have some family member who is named Souta. That's not much, but it's enough to start rebuilding.

Evidently my guide agrees too. He rushes me away, and I land in a sunny park.

Sorry if that was weird. I hope it was good! Review! Look down. You see that little scroll-down thing? Starts with 'Submit Review' and ends with 'Add to c2 Archive'? CLICK THE BUTTON NEXT TO IT!


	3. Chapter 2

**Dreamland**

**by River-Spirit**

**Chapter Two: Guardian**

The girl was livid; there was really no other word for it, with rage. Her face, normally lovely with big dark and gentle-looking eyes was contorted into a glare, her mouth a mere line. "Where the hell are they?"

Then there was the person with whom she was conversing, he was fairly attractive with violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair. At the moment his face was covered with little cuts, his hair was disheveled, and his arm, which he was clutching, was bent at an unnatural angle. However, as he looked around the scene, buildings toppled, whole trees tore down (luckily only a few human bodies), and his eyes misted over with worry.

The girl was called Sango and the guy was called Miroku and they had just finished the fight of their lives. Or so they thought.

"I'm not sure," he said softly, "I'm just not sure."

Well, I think this place is very nice. The grass is springy; the sun is shining, just bright enough to be nice, not too bright to burn. It smells like hazelnuts, or maybe almonds. No, hazelnuts.

I might as well look around. Something has to be happening here; otherwise I don't think I'd be here. Not that I'm complaining. Sitting around would be nice. Resting would be nice, but, alas, I'm not here to rest. Hell if I know why I'm here.

Something flashes at the corner of my eye. Finally, I was almost getting bored.

A swirling colorful...well...blob at the edge of the place. Gee, that can't be normal can it?  
Another thing about this place, nothing lives her. Birds are supposed to be in sunny places. So are squirrels. They're funny things, squirrels. They dig these big big holes, and gather all these acorns to put there, so they won't go hungry in the winter. That's what they spend their summer doing, spending the good times preparing for the bad.

Then, once all that work is done, once they've spent all that time on it, they can only find half the acorns they buried. But the ones that are left in the ground turn into to trees. Do they know their efforts are futile? Do they know that, in the end, they will never find every acorn they spent so much time gathering? Do they know that but decide a tree later is better than an acorn now? Or do they not know?  
Either way, it's beginning to look like squirrels are more laid back than humans. Probably smarter too.

Back to the point. There's nothing alive here, the creek gurgles weakly, it has none of the usual glimmer and spirit that creeks are suppose to have.

I look down at the creek, try to pick up a pebble and try to skip it; I think I did that a long time ago. But the pebbles are blurry, I can't really see them and my fingers go straight through them, no coolness and smoothness, just nothing.

Humph.

Never mind this weird creek. Well, since I've been in here for a while, I guess me being in here is normal. I want to be the opposite of in here, since being in here is normal I should follow weirdness. Fair enough, I make my way towards the spot that glimmers so painfully brightly in this place of strictly mild brightness.  
Here I stand in front of it. What do I have to do to make it do something? Poke it? Walk through it? The latter sounds logical. If this place is my mind, nothing in here should hurt me, right? RIGHT?

Ah, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If it does kill you, well, no point in being stronger then, huh? Actually, that's probably one of those things I should ponder on a rainy day. Or during math class. Whatever that is.

No reason to wait. I step straight through.  
I open my eyes carefully; I'd sealed myself away from here when I'd walked through, apparently. If I was expecting some hero to magically appear and put me where I ought to be (I don't think I was.) I'm disappointed. However, on the bright side, if I was expected some specter to appear and tear me apart, or maybe rip this place up and leave me homeless, I was delighted.  
It was fuzzy and pixelly, like a computer screen when you look too close. Still, no point in denying it, it was lovely.

The many colors zoomed and whirled in shapes that range from spirals to jelly beans, circles to arcs. The glimmering shapes looked like little presents, covered with that shiny paper.

There was no beginning; nor was there an end. I reached out to catch a hazelnut-colored square that flew by, but it dissolved in my hand with a low _whoosh. _

I really really wish I could figure out where on earth I am. I say where on Earth, but somehow I don't think we're on that planet.

I don't really know how to get out of here. Maybe there's someone who could show me...?

Oddly enough, or maybe not odd at all, I hear a voice right then. Voice says," Oh, are you lost? You don't look like you belong here."


	4. Where

**Dreamland  
Chapter Three: Where**

"Uh, I suppose I don't, not really." I smile. I'm not sure why I smile, I might as well die happy, I suppose. I'd really rather not die at all, if you don't mind sir.

"No one is going to hurt you." Well, that's good news, isn't it? I would really hate to get killed without any knowledge if anyone would miss me.

"I'm lost." They very well may be dishonest, but they can't run forever. Not a single person can, their legs would get sore and bleed. Keep running forever, my friend, quit trying to die. It's a waste of time and your meat will not feed many, so keep living and kill.

"Where do you wish to go? There are dreams, there are memories, and there are thoughts. Then there are combinations of the three. You may go to nightmares, to childhood, if you look hard enough you may feel the future."

Why on earth are you so helpful? It doesn't make much sense, are you an angel or a demon that ate a guardian? "I shan't hurt you. I wish for you to leave as much as you do."

"So you claim." Fine, it was rude and after all this person had done nothing to me, but everything shall be well. All shall be well, shall be well, and can't just stop.

"Confused aren't you? You don't belong in here, you belong out there. Stay in here too long and you'll fade and die."

"Who are you?"

"You and I are part of the same mind." He, her, whoever's voice grew tense in a moment. "Something has gotten in." She/ he said it, not as a question, nor as a comment, but a simple soft declaration.

"Should we run?"  
What I expected, actually I believe it is the masculine portion of this place so I shall continue to call it he, to say, was no. That he would go fight it off, that this just happened sometimes. I am a newcomer, so I am unwise of this place, so how would I know how to fight it off?

However, the answer was horrifically scary. "Yes."

The silence was thick enough to pierce with a sword.

I knew not of where to go, where to hide. I would run 'til the blood ran thick down my legs, but not be safe. I would fly to the edges of the world, but I believe it is me that this thing is after, so by rights I would need to protect myself.

"Where to go...where to go..."

"Go to the memories," the voice was getting ever-quieter and farther away, "the people there will help you."

* * *

"You mean..." She diverted his eyes from the man dressed in black.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."  
"Well, glad that's settled." She said, and then stared at the sidewalk for a full minute. "DAMN IT!" She slammed her foot into the ground, only to scream louder a second later as she cradled her foot against her body.

"Sango..." His voice was light as he realized he was sailing straight into dangerous waters.

"What?" She whirled around and faced him.

"Well...erm...you see..."

"Spit it out, Miroku."

"We might be able to get to her."

"How the hell could we do that?"

"Well, maybe if we could go to sleep and-"

"We'd end up in our dreamworlds, not her- oh, wait a minute."

Wordlessly she took out a viciously-looking wooden weapon and leapt on a nearby...Well, neither of them were quite sure what it was. It looked like some sort of sick cross between a praying mantis, lion, and zebra. We'll just stick with thing.

It let out a terrible shriek as she slammed her weapon into its head, it let lose a terrible shriek then turned into dust.

Neither of the people looked as though they seemed remotely alarmed by that.

"Well, maybe, but-"

"What do you mean? She's in a place where we can't touch her, and it's full of damn nightmares-"

"Listen. If we went to sleep and she was dreaming about us..."

"And the odds of that are? Allow to give you a hint: Not high enough. Damn it, if we're out long enough and let" she gestured to a bird-cat that had just flown over their head, "these things run rampant, who knows what kind of damage they could do!"

"We have to try. She's worth the risk, she's pretty damn valuable."

"I know..."

"Please?"

Oh, no. She recognized that tone. She knew exactly what it meant. "I'm not looking!" she sang happily.

"Please? Of course I'm not doing that..."

"Liar."

"True enough. Fine then. We won't go after her."

"Good." Sango whirled around to see... "Damn you." she muttered ferociously. It was the puppy face. No blue-blooded person could resist the puppy dog face, herself included. After roughly fifteen seconds, she caved. "Fine. But only one at a time."

She was rewarded with a huge grin and of course... "HENTAI!" Some people never learn.

Especially stupid perverts.

* * *

'Go to the memories.' Why, aren't you just he most helpful coward in the world? The memories are more than useless; at least my guide was kind enough to take me to the memories.

Not that they aren't interesting, as full of bright wrappers, babies, and softness as they are. But I don't want to be here, I want to leave, right now if you don't mind.

Here is one right now:

A long-haired chocolate-eyed, all-around pretty girl gave Dream Me a pitying look. Dream Me cries quietly. "Oh, now it's going to be okay. I know, I'm not terribly happy either, but at least I know I'll find what I'm looking for."

Still she sobbed.

But in the midst of her soothing and crooning words something odd happens. This girl, Sango was her name, stopped looking at dream me and looked right at the actual me.  
"Kagome..."

I back away; she might very well be the thing that got in. Her eyes soften, and then widen. "You don't remember a thing, do you?"

Well, there you go. I hope you all can forgive me for being such a horrible authoress and taking forever to update. I think this chapter is longer...


End file.
